Under The Christmas Tree
by TheRedRoseOfYaoi
Summary: A short christmas story. SasuNaru, Lemon.


Friday, December 25, 07:28 am:

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Wake up! It's Christmas morning. Merry Christmas!" Naruto yelled as he bounced into the bedroom.

One second Sasuke was peacefully dreaming of making out with Naruto, the next he was being dragged out of bed by the hyper blond whirlwind.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto." Sasuke finally replied as he wandered into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Naruto was about as excited as a five year old; that is, extremely happy.

Sitting down on the couch by the tree, Sasuke smiled - on the inside, of course - about how happy Naruto was.

Naruto pulled a box out from the pile and offered it to Sasuke.

"You open one first Naruto." Sasuke replied.

Naruto hesitated for a second, then grabbed another parcel out of the pile. Pulling off the paper wrapping, Naruto saw the deep blue suit that Sasuke had bought for him.

"Thank you! Now open this!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Taking the stiff box, Sasuke found three high quality canvases. He smiled softly.

Naruto pulled out another for himself, with a red sweater in it that Sasuke had spent weeks looking for.

Quickly Naruto handed Sasuke another package. It held a box full of jars of quality paint.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's blond head.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Naruto beamed.

Quickly he tore into another gift-wrapped surprise. It was one of Sasuke's paintings; one of a blue rose shining a soft light on it's bleak surroundings. It was a painting of a light in darkness. A painting of hope.

Finally, Sasuke handed Naruto his final gift; a basket with an assortment of wrapped objects. There were two bottles of lube, a small selection of edible body paints.

"Sex in a basket." Sasuke commented with a small grin.

"I was it, and couldn't resist!" Naruto hastily explained.

"I like it." Sasuke replied "It's definately unique. Want to try it out?"

Then Sasuke pounced, catching Naruto off guard, to end up straddling his hips.

Quickly he brought his lips to Naruto's in a kiss. Naruto's fingers tangled in raven locks, and Sasuke's tongue slid into his mouth.

Remembering how unpleasant rug burn was, Sasuke pulled Naruto up onto the couch, where they continued to make love to each other for what felt like forever.

Once again, Sasuke was the one to stop, having remembered the gift basket.

When Sasuke pulled his lips from Naruto's Naruto scowled. Then Sasuke peeled off Naruto's shirt.

Ruffling through the basket, Sasuke found a jar of paint and a brush. Smirking at Naruto, he unscrewed the cap. Dipping in the paintbrush, he wrote "Property of Uchiha Sasuke" on Naruto's bare chest, feeling him shudder at the cold paint.

Slowly, Sasuke lowered his head and began licking away the first kanji. Naruto gasped at the hot and cold sensations. Moving on, he lucked off the next kanji, which happened to go over one of Naruto's nipples. Reaching it, he lucked the body paint off, then suckled on it for a few seconds before moving on.

Finally he had eaten the writing off of Naruto, and he once again reached into the basket.

This time he caught two bottles of lube.

"Citrus or cherry?" he asked, reading off the labels.

"...Cherry." Naruto replied.

"Cherry it is." Sasuke proclaimed, then put away the other bottle.

Popping the cap, Sasuke smelled the cherry scent, then poured sine onto his hands.

Naruto shifted his position, so that he was kneeling with his ass towards his seme.

Tenderly Sasuke massaged Naruto's soft ass, before slipping one finger inside of him.

Naruto's breathing picked up with the addition of a second finger, and he flinched as the third digit was worked in.

Sasuke whispered reassuring words to him, as he finished stretching him.

That completed, he withdrew his fingers and kissed Naruto on the small of his back.

"Which way do you wanna go?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto thought for a second, then pushed Sasuke back, making him tumble off of the couch, dragging Naruto with him.

Sasuke took the fall, and Naruto landed on top of him.

Sasuke winced slightly, and Naruto grinned triumphantly.

Naruto grabbed the bottle of lube off the couch, then straddled Sasuke's thighs, below his erect cock.

Pouring some of the liquid onto his hands, Naruto rubbed Sasuke's cock, coating it in cherry scented lubricant.

Getting up on his knees, he positioned himself above Sasuke's cock, and slowly sank down onto it.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure as Naruto's tight heat slowly surrounded him.

Panting, Naruto smiled at him. Slowly he pulled himself up, then lowered himself again. With each ride and fall he pushed Sasuke in deeper.

Finally he pulled himself up, and let his knees give, falling hard onto Sasuke's throbbing erection. With a loud cry, Naruto orgasmed, cumming partly on Sasuke's face.

The erotic feel of Naruto's tight ass stretched around him and the look on Naruto's face as he came sent Sasuke over the edge, cumming a second after Naruto, moaning his name.

Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke, where they soon fell asleep, till they later woke, and had more Christmas sex.

All this, under the Christmas tree, seen by none but the forgotten cup of coffee.

~*~*~ A/N ~*~*~

Hey there again! Christmas is almost upon us, so I wanted to write a seasonal story. Please just imagine that Sasuke and Naruto celebrate Christmas.

Oh my god, this story is quite short. Sorry about that. I was hoping to have it about the same length as my other stories, but this is the second shortest story (chapter) that I have. Wow.

If anyone got the joke with the lubes, this is a lemon (Which is citrus) and cherry can mean virginity in some contexts. Just my sad little attempt at adding a joke in.

Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment/review! Thank you, and Happy Holidays!!!!! ^-^


End file.
